The Love in Passionate Storms
by The Standard Toaster
Summary: Canada is sick of people forgetting about him. Does he find a friend and lover in the adorably evil Russia?


_**I'm back, with a new account and new ideas. I've finally ran passed my writer's block and left it in the dust. Thanks to those who have followed me this long.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Don't sue me.**_

_**In any case, here's the summary:**_

_Canada has had it with everybody forgetting about him. Does he find a friend and lover in the adorably evil Russia? Or could it be the worst decision of his life?_

It was a cold and dark night as the rain pattered against the bedroom window of America and Canada's shared apartment. The brothers have been together for as long as they can remember, but tonight, America is sleeping on the couch, leaving the virtually invisible Canadian alone. They had gotten into a huge argument about economy. America's illness was not getting better and only getting worse. He had to be escorted out of the earlier meeting because he couldn't stand up straight. No matter what suggestions Canada gave, America just wouldn't have it. Especially about health care. He's the hero, he doesn't need saving.

The world meeting went as usual, everybody bickered and Canada was unnoticed. France was his usual perverted self, England argued with him, China and Japan sat in silence, ashamed of the world. And Russia, once again, did not notice Canada and sat on him. It was awkward, being crushed by somebody twice his size. Not to mention his constant evil aura.

The only true friend he has is his polar bear, Kumajirou. Even though they can't remember each others names, they still hold a father-son connection. Said ball of fluff crawls into bed with him and cuddles for warmth. The apartment is cheap and poorly insulated, resting on the border of Canada and America. "It's going to be okay, Kumaji," Canada reassures, "We'll be on vacation soon." The bear curls up and falls asleep next to him as he listens to the rain beat down harder. It's always raining in Vancouver; it's soothing, in a way. In the winter, the rain turns into flurries of snow, gently falling down in tiny specks. He loves the northwest and all the fun it has to offer. He lays there for hours, thinking of things. And in his thoughts, he falls asleep.

Early the next morning, Canada looks over the travel brochures to find a cheap flight to Russia. He smiles. "A place like home… it's perfect." Canada misses the year long snow he's used to in the far north. He had lived with arctic tribes from an early childhood. That was when he found Kumajirou. The poor cub's mother had starved to death due to an unusual shortage in prey that year. Canada decided to pick him up and take him home, which his adoptive parents didn't appreciate. However, with Kumajirou in tow, the family was complete. He loads the reluctant bear into the carrier and heads out after breakfast only to have America stop him at the door.

"Hey, Mattie, where are you off to?" he asks with concern. "On vacation." "Why?" He was going to say something along the lines of, "Why do you care?" but instead, "I need a break from my retarded brother for once, that's why." America gives a hurt expression. "Mattie… that hurt…" _Damn it... I fucked _up. Trying to hide his feelings, Canada rolls his eyes. "Alfred, I'm going to Siberia with people who are forgotten, like me. Maybe I can make some actual friends there." With that, he leaves his twin in the dust. _Why can't I think before I speak?_

He arrives at the airport and takes a deep breath. "Here we go, Kumaja." He loads Kumajirou onto the cargo belt and heads to the plane, where he sees Russia preparing to leave and walks up to him. "Ivan?" The Russian man looks over to him. "Da?" "It's me… Canada... you sat on me at the world meeting, remember?" Russia thinks for a moment. "Da… you're very comfortable. I hardly knew you were there." Canada sighs at his comment. _I wonder what he meant by that... _"Anyway, I'm going on vacation to Siberia… I remember you saying you lived there?" "Da," they step onto the plane, "I do." "May I stay with you to save money on hotels?" "Da, I don't see why not." They sit down and buckle up for the flight.

Canada looks out the window as they take off, shaking a bit. He never has liked flying all that much. It's unsettling to step onto a plane for him. "It's been a while since I've been on a plane." Russia kols, shaking violently, "I hate flying…" Canada smiles at him. _So he feels the same way... _"You're actually afraid of something?" "Da, airplanes and my sister." _Belarus... she's been banned from world meetings until she gets her act together. _It's no surprise, everybody was against Russia last time and she almost killed everybody in the room. They settle down and both fall asleep for the long flight.

In his dream, Canada is tied up in front of a group of people. All he can see is their silhouettes, so he knows he's lost glasses. One man steps up. "Well... looks like we found a cute one..." Canada starts shaking, wondering how he's gotten into this mess. "It's a shame you're on Ivan's side." _W-what..? I don't understand... _He kneels down and catches his chin. "You're beautiful as a whole... but this curl..." The man grabs Canada's curl and yanks it out of his head, causing him to scream in pain. "Much better... I'll let you cry out to my men." He walks away, leaving the bound and gagged Canada to be taken advantage of.

He awakes to Russia's arm around him and tears in his eyes. Russia's watching the movie that's playing nonchalantly, not noticing that Canada is now awake. Said Canadian removes the larger man's arm. "Oh, you're awake, da?" "Um... yeah..." "You were having a bad dream, so I tried to comfort you." He notices Russia blushing a bit. "T-thank you..." The plane jerks a bit, hitting turbulence, causing Canada to shiver; he still remembered what happened to America after his conflict with Iraq. Russia gives off a worried look. "Niet... they couldn't have followed me here..." _Who? What's he thinking about...? _The intercom goes off. "Sorry folks, a bird flew into the engine. We're fine, though. We'll be landing shortly." They both let out a relieved sigh, having been holding their breath.

After landing and getting their things, Canada notices that Kumojirou's carrier isn't on the belt. "Um... did they lose Kumachi?" He begins to panic after a few cycles of luggage. "Oh, God, they lost Kuma." As Canada sits and starts having a mental breakdown, Russia wanders off and returns with a security guard. Canada looks up at him. "Okay, sir, what exactly are we looking for?" Canada jumps up and starts explaining. "We're looking for a large pet kennel with a polar bear cub inside..." The security guard looks quite surprised. "Okay... that's not hard to miss... I'll go see if they forgot to put anything on." He heads into the back, and Canada is hyperventilating. He quickly starts crying. Kumajirou is his baby... what if he's gone forever?!

After about five minutes, he comes back out with Kumajirou, who is reaching out to Canada. He grabs the white cub and holds him close. "Oh, Kuma, I thought I'd lost you..." Kumajirou licks away Canada's tears and whines. "Let's go get you some fish..." The trio walks out and gets a cab to Russia's house.

When they walk up to it, Canada is marveling over how neat and tidy it is. "This is such a beautiful house..." "Da... but my maid and butler quit on me... I've been having to cook all my meals myself. They're never quite satisfying." _He's not too good at cooking himself, is he?_ "Oh, I can cook and clean while I'm here. I'll be your temporary live-in maid..." Russia kols and gets a sly smile. "Um... what's that look for?" "For my birthday, Japan gave me something very... unique... I think you'd look good in it." _I get the feeling this won't end well._ "Um... okay...?" Russia drags him in, blindfolds him, and puts the outfit on him. "Kol kol kol... I was right, da?" Canada looks in the mirror to see himself in a sexy maid outfit. "Ivan! This is NOT RIGHT." "If you're going to be my maid, you need to look the part, Matvey." He ignores Canada's annoyed and confused look. "Now go get dinner started... I'm starving." "I am not working under these conditions..." Russia gives him the glare, koling. "Make my dinner, wench..." Canada turns on a dime, getting his ass slapped by the intimidating Russian. _I swear to God, I'll get him back._

At the end of the night, Canada finally is able to get out of the outfit, with Russia telling him he wouldn't force it on him again. Canada goes into his room and starts looking through things. The sheer amount of knife-like items gives away that this was Belarus' room. "Hmm... Kuma, this gives me an idea..." He pulls a dress out of the closet. "A VERY GOOD idea."

Russia on the other hand, is laughing to himself. "I think Matvey and I will get along just fine. He's so easy to fuck with." He turns off his light and goes to bed.


End file.
